A Heart Frozen In Stone
by cometdragon96
Summary: (Modern AU Elsanna no incest) After landing a job at Arendelle's Museum of History and Art Anna believes she's in for a nice quiet job looking after the museum. She has no idea that the museum holds a secret in the form a statue of the last Queen of Arendelle. What secrets does the statue hold and why does the museum always seem to close before sunset?
1. The First Day

**_A.N. The idea for this has been floating around in my head for awhile now so I'd figured I'd post it and see what you all thought so hope you guys _****_enjoy it^^_**

* * *

Chapter 1

The First Day

Anna breathed deeply trying to calm her frazzled nerves. Today would be her first day at her new job working as a security guard at the Arendelle Museum of History and Art. Messing with the buttons on her blue security uniform she wore. Anna gazed up at the beautiful stone building before her the sight left the strawberry blonde both in awe and a little intimidated. Having grown up in one of the poor districts of the city. Anna had never been to the museum before her small family never having the money to take such a trip. This would be the first time she ever set foot in the building.

Taking one last deep breathe Anna walked up the stone steps into the building where she would be meeting her employer and owner of the museum Kai Anderson. Anna had met him once before for her interview which the esteemed museum owner had outside the museum at a coffee shop across the street. Which he claimed to do so to have a more pleasant environment to hold the interview at instead of his office. Kai had explained his reasoning for doing so was his office would leave most possible workers too nervous to be themselves.

Entering the museum Anna's jaw dropped the entrance opened up into a huge atrium a circular skylight bathed the entrance hall in light. Paintings covered the ceiling around the skylight depicting soldiers bravely galloping into battle on horse back. Beautiful sirens luring sailors to their unknowing demise, a mighty dragon wings spread ready to rise to the clouds painted above. The various paintings spanning the ceiling left Anna craning her neck trying to absorb the sight before her.

At the center of the room was the welcome desk that was currently empty as it was still too early for the museum to be open. What caught Anna's attention though was what the desk was built around a stone pillar rose up from behind the circular desk. The pillar only rose slightly above the desk so the figure that was standing on it could be seen clearly. On the pillar made from stunning white marble was the statue of a woman clad in a beautiful dress and cape that seemed to billow behind her from an unknown wind. She stood proudly a golden scepter and a globus cruciger held in each hand her crown too was made of gold a bright blue gem at it's center. Her features carved smoothly gave a powerful aura as if she was daring anyone to bring danger into her museum.

"I see you've met the museum's famed Queen." A voiced spoke out causing Anna to jump and spin around to face the speaker. It was Kai he had a small smile on his aged face. Kai was an older man having owned the museum since his father passed away and left ownership to him. Ownership that he took proudly doing his very best to keep the museum up and running smoothly.

Wearing a dark green suit holding a cane to help support himself due to a bad back from old age. The museum owner always held a pleasant air about him. From what Anna had heard about him he loved his museum dearly, and even after many offers from the city of Arendelle to buy the museum and make it a city funded museum. Kai refused keeping control of the museum within his family.

"Queen?" Anna took another glance at the marble statue now noticing the golden plate placed on the pillar she stood on. Engraved on the plate in neat cursive letters said _Queen Elsa the I last great Queen of Arendelle_. Anna knew that name everyone who went to school or hell even lived in Arendelle for just little while knew that name. Queen Elsa was the last monarch Arendelle had maybe about a century or two ago before the government changed to a council. Back then Arendelle had been under heavy strain from the old countries of Weselton and the Southern Isles who were trying to gang up on Arendelle in order to take over the country. Despite this the history books said Queen Elsa kept Arendelle prosperous managing to convince Weselton to switch over to Arendelle's side against the Isles. Though it is said that the Isles had the young queen assassinated just as it seemed peace times were on the horizon.

No one knows exactly how it happened there were many theories though it seems as though one day the Queen was alive and well leading Arendelle. Then the next the last of Arendelle's royal family was dead.

Though Arendelle was no longer a monarchy the citizens even to this day held a certain respect for the last Queen that ever ruled.

"It's a beautiful statue sir, is this what they believed Queen Elsa actually looked like?" The old man made his way to Anna leaning on his cane for support.

"This statue is probably one of the more accurate piece of art we have of her the other being her coronation painting that we have in the art wing. Since she was so young when she passed away there aren't many paintings that were done when she was alive. Most were done in her honor after her death." Kai informed sounding much like a teacher in a classroom a very passionate teacher. It is clear from the sparkle in his eyes as he gives the statue a smile that the statue invoked his passion for history.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that she is one of my favorite pieces within this old museum." Kai gave the statue another smile before turning attention to his new guard.

"Now Miss Christian welcome to our humble museum." The elder man clapped his hand together grinning at the new guard.

"Thank you sir-"

"Oh I'll have none of that you can just call me Kai everyone else does sir just sounds so formal." Anna grinned having a feeling this job wouldn't be so bad at all with a boss like this.

"Anyway I gave you a brief rundown of what you'll be doing here when I told you got the position so we'll just run through it again while I show you around. After all how can you protect my museum if you can't even find the restrooms!" Anna laughed lightly along with the museum owner as he began to lead Anna around the rest of the museum. Giving the proud figure of Queen Elsa one last glance before following the elder man.

According to Kai Anna had the easier, but probably most vital job at the museum. While the other guards were stationed by the most expensive or rare pieces. Those guards left after their shift was over at the end of the day. While Anna would be stationed at the entrance at the welcome center. During the day she would just make sure no disgruntled visitors would cause any problems, but as the museum closes at 5:30 it was Anna's job after everyone had left to close and lock up the museum. Doing the final sweep making everything is as it should before locking the building for the next day.

It was simple enough which suited Anna fine she didn't try for the job of museum security guard to wrestle down robbers(though that didn't mean she wasn't prepared to do so if it meant protecting the museum and its guests). Anna took the job because being so close to all this history and art seemed like it'd be amazing. The redhead was only here barely a day and she had learned more about Arendelle's history from Kai. Than her teachers in high school tried teaching her in years.

Once they were back at the welcome desk Queen Elsa's stone gaze staring out beyond them Kai gave his new employee a pleasant smile.

"Well, that's about everything you need to know the rest of the staff should be arriving soon so you'll get to met them soon…ah there's some of them are now Rapunzel! Belle! Good morning!" Kai greeted two women both dressed in black slacks and clean white shirts with a grey vest over them. Their name tags displaying which one was Belle and Rapunzel.

"Morning Kai! Oh is this the new guard you said you were hiring it's so nice to meet you I'm Rapunzel if you couldn't see my name tag. You have no idea how great it is to have some else working here other than Kristoff and Belle." The light haired brunette nearly hopped forward to greet Anna. The other gave a mock glare at her folding her arms across her chest.

"Is there something wrong with me and Kristoff Punzi?" Rapunzel grinned moving back over to Belle and wrapping one arm around her shoulders in a one sided hug.

"Oh Don't be like that Belle you know I love you and Kristoff, but you guys always leave me all alone at the welcome desk." Belle shook her head a small smile on her face.

"Well, that sort of is our job you know tour guide and all, there is only so much I can talk about our dear Queen over there before I lose the attention of my group." Belle pointed to the statue of the young queen.

"Don't worry Rapunzel Miss Christian here will be our new closer so she'll be spending her days with you." Kai pointed out laughing at his employees antics as if they were his children.

"Yes! Wait I haven't even given you a chance to introduce yourself I'm so sorry." Anna laughed throughly enjoying the exchange she just witnessed not minding at all.

"It's all right I'm Anna Christian you can just call me Anna though. So you run the welcome desk here?" Rapunzel nodded taking out a key from her pocket and unlocking the door to get into the inside of the circular desk around the statue of Queen Elsa.

"Yep I run the desk here and help any visitors who need help, but sometimes I give tours around the art department name any painting in this museum and I could give you a brief history on it." Anna put her hand on her chin trying to think of a painting she saw on the tour Kai gave her before looking up and deciding on the mural spanning the ceiling above them.

"Okay how about the mural up there?" Anna pointed up Rapunzel just smirked as if the challenge as too easy.

"Easy those paintings up there aren't even that old they were painted when the museum was first built as a gift for the grand opening. I believe the woman who painted them was Alexandra Frost a distant relative of the old Arendelle royal family." Anna gave a small clap impressed at the petite woman's knowledge.

"Thanks if you're impressed by that you should see Belle I don't think there's a bit of history she doesn't know about literally anything. I blame all those books she reads." Anna turned to the darker haired brunette who shrugged.

"I know a good bit at least I try to so I can answer anyone's questions. I give most of the tours except for the art department's of course that's Punzi's department."

"So I could ask you just about anything about a piece here and you'll know it?" Anna asked excitedly bouncing on her heels.

"Not anything there are things even I don't know like Queen Elsa over there no one know's who made that statue or anything else about it. Kai found it in an auction for some of the old Arendelle castle heirlooms even the owner had no clue about it." Kai made a sound of disgust when Belle mentioned how he came to find the marble statue.

"Auction I hate to go to such events, but sometimes it's the only way to come across the best pieces in need." A look of confusion came to Anna's face.

"In need?"

"Of course those people at auctions only care about the money's worth of the artifacts they have! When I came upon Elsa's statue you should have seen the condition it was in all covered in moss and all sorts of muck. Most of them there didn't care about the beautiful statue under all that grim. They only cared about what this statue has that crown, scepter, and the globus cruciger are the original ones that Queen Elsa herself held at her own coronation."

Anna's eye's widened looking at the white statue standing in all her glory. Anna couldn't help but wonder if that was what the Queen looked like on her coronation. Standing tall and proud in all her regal glory crown perched on top her head holding the royal artifacts while she was declared queen. Kai continued his rant while Anna looked at the statue with a new sense of wonder.

"Those artifacts are made of pure gold any collector who owned them would be envied by all their peers. There was no way I could let some stuffy old collector horde her! So after a long hard battle I manage to save her from the hands of those stuck up collectors." Both of the long time employees were trying to hold in their laughing at the museum owner's behavior. Anna too was chuckling lightly especially since Kai kept referring to the statue as a 'she' instead of an it.

"He loves telling people that story and don't worry he's not as crazy as he seems he always calls the statue a her." Rapunzel joked lightly Kai giving her a seemingly stern glare.

"She is a she or am I missing something and our last monarch was King Elsa not Queen." Both girls laughed at their bosses antics Anna couldn't help but laugh too.

"No offense or anything sir…I mean Kai but most people don't call statues she they aren't real people after all." Kai adopted a knowing look and smiled at Anna as she spoke.

"Hmmm one tends to forget when you spend as much time as I do with statues, and the longer you work here the more real they become especially Queen Elsa." Anna became briefly puzzled at her boss' words, but it was quickly brushed off as the rest of the staff arrived all greeting Anna warmly as they all began preparing for the coming day.

* * *

Anna had to admit the museum staff had quite a wide range of characters working for it. There was Kristoff a fellow guard who was along with his german shepherd guard dog Sven was going on his fifth year of working for the museum. The two of them quickly clicked as friends swapping stories getting to know one another before Kristoff had to report to his post to watch over guests. Making sure no one was using flash photography when they weren't supposed to or trying to touch the exhibits.

There was also Hans which Anna didn't know why but something about him didn't seem right. He was a tour guide and appeared nice enough though Anna had a feeling his smiles were fake for some reason. She brushed it off though as just first day jitters.

Kai had told Anna that there were other's that Anna would meet as the shifts changed within the week, but Anna would be the one constant. The young guard found it strange that Kai would only trust one person to close the museum down every night, but she wouldn't question her boss so soon into her employment.

The day began and guests filled into the museum Anna getting to see them all as they passed through the main hall to get to the rest of the museum. So far Anna had to say her favorite part was watching children first enter the museum many it being their first time. The look of absolute wonder as Queen Elsa's magnificent statue greeted them to the museum would never get old. Sun from the skylight above her bathing her marble skin in a brilliant glow.

At the end of the day Anna bid the rest of the staff farewell as she began to do her sweep of the museum to make sure no one was trying to hide out over night. Satisfied with her sweep completely sure that there was not a soul left in the museum except her. Anna went to turning everything off except the security system of course.

Leaving the security room where all the camera monitors were. Anna left happy that all were functioning making her way back to the main entrance humming a tune to herself. Anna smiled to herself her first day couldn't have gone better walking with a skip in her step Anna went to the welcome desk making sure all the computers were turned off.

The sun was just about set as Anna did a final mental check list to make sure everything she had to do was completed. Before she left though Anna looked to the statue of Queen Elsa once more. While they were on break Kristoff had told her that the last guard who closed the museum always told the statue goodnight as a good luck charm. The museum hadn't had a break in or any major problem for years so Anna figured maybe she should continue the tradition no matter how silly it seemed.

"Good night your majesty," What happened next made Anna freeze where she stood. The young woman had turned around ready to leave for the night when a soft melodious voice rang out.

"Good evening to you too." Slowly ever so slowly Anna turned around to where the statue of Queen Elsa once stood. Jaw dropping voice catching in her throat where once a marble statue of Queen Elsa was. Now a what appeared to be a very much human and alive Queen stood. No longer skin made of white marble, but instead pale smooth skin covered her. Soft platinum blonde hair done up just like it was previously carved out of stone golden crown sitting on her head and everything. Bright blue eyes looked down at Anna from her perch on her pillar a soft almost nervous smile on the Queen's lips as she looked down at the guard before her.

The Queen gave a small yawn which she tried to hide behind her hand that in the back of Anna's head if she could think a coherent thought at the moment would call cute.

"I imagine by your expression Kai didn't warn you about me first before giving you the job of protecting the museum." Somehow Anna managed to nod her mind still trying to make sense of all this. The Queen set her artifacts down before climbing down from her place on the pillar.

The light haired woman kept a safe distance from Anna her magenta cape dragging behind her dress slightly billowing from her movements. She looked like she came straight from some middle ages TV show or a renaissance fair. The statue turned woman gave a polite bow before speaking.

"Hello, I am Elsa of Arendelle Kai told me he requested the assistance of someone new to close the museum. I had hoped he would have explained my situation before letting you meet me." Once Anna could see she was waiting for a response from the baffled guard. Anna swallowed thickly finding her voice.

"You…you're alive! Oh MY GOD you were a statue but you're alive is this some sort of joke or something. Is there a hidden camera somewhere or something cause there is no way this is happening. I saw you! You were made of stone no more than two seconds ago!" Anna didn't notice the woman flinch at her small rant.

"I don't know what a camera is or why you think there is one hidden somewhere, but you are not wrong I was a stone statue all day." Anna stared the women down looking for any signs that she was lying. No matter how crazy it sounded Anna saw Queen Elsa's statue it was made of solid heavy marble. There was no way someone could move that without her taking notice so this couldn't be a joke.

"Then how are you alive now?" The Queen took on a forlorn expression and looked away Anna frowned at the depressed look coming from her.

"It's part of my curse Kai tells me that your history says I was assassinated by the Southern Isles. You are not entirely wrong except I wasn't assassinated a prince from the Isles couldn't handle me rejecting his proposal for marriage to join our kingdoms. He just wanted to be King for the power that came with marring me. When I refused he cursed me with ancient magic." The old Queen's eyes became clouded with sadness as she looked up to the sky that was now dark from the sun leaving the sky.

"_By day your heart will reflect your soul, by night the stars your only solace, so it shall be forever more a frozen heart made of stone.__" _She recited the words like a prayer a dark morbid prayer turning back to Anna a sad look on her face the Queen spoke again.

"I apologize if I've frightened you, you see during the day I remain a statue at night I become human again, but I can turn back into a statue at will if the need arises. I will remain such until the next night unless I choose to stay a statue the next night. However I always remain stone during the day. I can see my presence bothers you I shall return to stone as not to frighten you any further." Posture still held high just like what one would think a Queen would act. She made her way back to the pillar before she could climb back onto it though. Anna's brain was finally able to process all of what she was just told.

"Wait!" Anna cried out raising a hand out as if to stop her the Queen looked puzzled.

"You don't have to go to back being a statue. That's not really fair after all from what you've told me you've been turning into a statue for what a hundred or so years. I mean you're really Queen Elsa the First?" Elsa nodded and for whatever reason no matter how crazy this whole situation came off as Anna believed her. She had no reason not to believe her there was no way someone could get in and pretend to be the old Queen, and even if they could they could've moved the statue that was now missing.

"Then I think we got off on the wrong foot. No offense but you nearly gave me a heart attack there plus I'm still trying to make sure I didn't trip some time today knock myself out, and I'm dreaming all this right now." This brought a small smile to Elsa's lips.

"I assure this is no dream I'll try my best to explain anything you are questioning right now."

"Thanks and don't you worry my head might just explode from all the questions I have, but first I know who you are so it's only fair you know who I am." Striding quickly across the room Anna held out her hand for the Queen to shake.

"I'm Anna Christian nice to meet you Queen Elsa." Hesitantly Elsa took Anna's hand in a gentle shake. Grinning inwardly Anna couldn't help but think how she thought this job was going to be a simple quiet job guarding some works or art and history. How wrong she was.

* * *

_**A.N. Hope that wasn't too bad I have a lot of ideas for this story and I don't know yet if I'll continue it but thanks for reading party people reviews are loved **_

_**side note I hope I explained it well enough but if you don't understand Elsa instead of having ice powers is cursed that during the day she turns to stone during the night she turns back to normal however if she chooses to do so she can remain stone during the night though she'll stay stone through the whole night into the next day and won't become normal again till the next night just a little explanation because I doubt my abilities to write and explain things wellXD**_


	2. Done Trying

_**A.N. wow I'm surprised how many people are interested in this story thank you all you lovely people who have faved followed and reviewed I love all you guys which is why I'll try my best to keep this story going**_

* * *

chapter 2

Done Trying

"So this prince cursed you, so that you turn to stone during the day?" After Anna had managed to get her head wrapped around the idea that she was talking to the real in the flesh Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The strawberry blonde was positively bursting with questions, and after locking the front door to be sure no one could break in. Anna sat down at the welcome center desk next to the ancient Queen who choose to stand gazing out at the hall that lead to the front entrance.

"Yes, if he couldn't rule Arendelle he decided I wouldn't rule either. I don't know what kind of curse he used, but ever since that day when ever the sun rises I turn to stone." Anna frowned at the Queen's expression she looked so forlorn and depressed. As a statue the Queen appeared to be powerful and strong, but now she looked so fragile.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen the sun." The platinum blonde whispered quietly looking up through the skylight at the night sky that was void of any stars hidden from the lights of the city. Anna felt her heart crack at the ancient queen's quiet confession. The young guard couldn't even imagine what it must be like for the queen. All her friends, family, anyone she knew would be long since dead, so the ancient queen must felt so alone in this world.

"Is there anyway to break the curse?" Anna found herself asking, suddenly Elsa mood jumped a furious glare being sent the guard's way.

"Don't you think if there was a way to break it, I would have broken it already!" Voice as cold as the marble she was once made of Elsa snapped. Anna raised her hands in a peaceful manner trying to calm the queen.

"Sorry, it's just there must be some way to break it. That's how it always goes in fairy tales anyway, when you first told me about the curse you said some sort prayer or something what was that?" Elsa calmed returning to her solemn demeanor.

"When I was first cursed I went to the trolls to try and find..."

"Wait, trolls as in monster trolls?" Elsa looked annoyed to be interrupted, but made no outward sign of it other than a sharp glare sent Anna's way.

"Yes, I believe they have long since gone extinct now though, but as I was saying I went to them trying to find a way to break the curse. They couldn't do anything for me except tell me the enchantment that activated the curse." The words Elsa spoke earlier came back to her. _By day your heart will reflect your soul, by night the stars your only solace, and so it shall be forever more a frozen heart made of stone. _Anna bit her lip her mind already trying to work out any hidden meaning in the words.

"So there is no way to break the curse you're stuck like this forever?" Anna couldn't imagine how that must feel. The time of Queen Elsa was about a century ago, and to live that long but not even truly live must be terrible. Plus Elsa looked so young she couldn't be more than a year or two older than Anna. Half her life was cut short because of this curse.

"Until someone smashes me during the day then yes I am." Elsa spoke with such pure hopelessness that Anna felt her heart break. She just sounded so defeated shoulders held stiffly up, as if still trying to remain regal even though the she felt nothing but. The Queen wrapped her arms around herself trying to find comfort in her misery.

"I don't believe that." Elsa spun around facing Anna fully for the first time since she woke up from her stone slumber.

"What?"

"I don't believe that there isn't a way to break your curse." The old queen look at Anna as if she had gone insane.

"I have spent the better part of a hundred years searching for a way to break this curse. Trust me when I say that there is no way to break it."

"You'll never be able to break it if you believe that. If you give up on something you'll never get it, but if you keep trying you'll eventually succeed." Anna's words seemed to give the Queen pause she looked at Anna as if searching for any sign if deceit. Then she let out a soft sigh turning away from Anna once again.

"I've been trying for the last hundred years, eventually one loses the will to keep trying." Elsa's shoulders slumped causing her to lose some of her regal demeanor.

Anna frowned she clearly wasn't going to get anywhere with the ancient queen. She was completely lost to any hope of being free from her curse.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep trying for you." Anna gave the queen a goofy grin as the blonde gawked completely surprised at Anna's declaration.

"You…you seem oddly eager to help a stranger, why? Why do you want to help me? This is my curse it does not effect you in any way." Rising from her seat Anna approached Elsa noticing how the queen tensed at this, her entire body stiff as if she was afraid Anna was going to attack her.

"No, it doesn't affect me at all I guess, but there is no way I can stand by knowing you're suffering like this." Elsa seemed to go on the defensive taking a step away from Anna displaying her distrust.

"Why do you care? You don't know me! I am just a name your country teaches you so they feel connected to their history." Anna completely ignored the cold biting way Elsa spoke.

"I could know you though if you let me. We could be friends, two heads are better than one right? Together we could figure out how to break your curse." Adding a friendly smile to hopefully gain some level of trust with the ancient queen fell flat, as the blonde's eyes narrowed staring Anna down.

"I don't want any friends. Friends are just people who haven't betrayed you yet." Elsa's words caused Anna to freeze where she stood. Before she could even think of a responds to such a cold blunt statement Elsa began to climb back onto her pillar.

"The sun is about to come up I have to get into position, and you should leave you will not last if you don't sleep." The blonde left no room for Anna to respond to her as she picked up her artifacts, and took the same stance she held all day gazing out at the museum entrance as if to greet people.

Anna hadn't even realized how long she had been talking to Elsa, but she was right the black sky had given way to the bright colors of sunrise. Its light peaking in through the skylight Anna watched in awe as Elsa's pale skin turned to pure white marble. Her entire body becoming hard stone once bright blue eyes became blank sightless marble.

Anna stayed for a while longer just staring at the statue before her. Eventually she willed her legs to walk herself home her mind still reeling at what she had just witnessed. Managing to get back to her apartment Anna collapsed on her couch not even bothering to throw off her shoes.

* * *

It wasn't until around noon did Anna wake up springing up from her sprawled position on the couch. Running a had through her hair that had fallen out of its normal twin braids, Anna ran the events from last night through her head. The guard didn't even consider it being a dream as she was still in her uniform. If she had gone through the day normally she would have gotten home early enough to not be exhausted enough to collapse on the couch still wearing it.

Jumping up from her couch Anna knew there was only one way to be sure what happened last night was real. First Anna undressed changing into much more casual clothes, a simple green t-shirt, blue zip up jacket, and jeans. The strawberry blonde made her way to the museum. It was sunday so the building would be closed, but Kai had told her he normally was there sorting through paperwork in his office.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the museum passing various shops and houses along the way something caught Anna's eye. A normal electronic store that had it's TVs displayed in the windows so that people may see what kind of picture they showed. A small crowd of people had gathered around watching the TVs.

Slipping into the crowd thanking god for her small stature making it easy for her to weave through the crowd. Managing to get close enough to see that the TV's were just playing Arendelle's local news Anna frowned. Something big must be going on.

_"__Again we would like to advise the public to be wary at night. Blizzard activity has been on the rise several stores being broken into. We advise you to keep your doors locked, and any valuables hidden or locked away. Police are still in the process of tracking down any members of the infamous gang.__" _The new caster reported in a monotone voice staring out to the audience watching the television. Anna bit her lip the Blizzard gang Anna was all to familiar with the largest gang in Arendelle. The neighborhood she grew up in was a prime area for Blizzard activity from vandalism to drug deals it was a common to sight to the young Anna growing up. She just counted herself lucky that she got out of that environment, and now lived in a much nicer area of the city.

Not wanting to hear anymore about the infamous gang Anna continued on her way to the museum. Once again walking up the stone steps to the front door using her key Anna unlocked the door gaining entrance to the building.

Quickly making her way inside Anna paused at the welcome center desk. Queen Elsa's stone figured stared out beyond her skin of cool marble unlike the pale complexion she had from the night before. Light bathed the statue from the skylight causing Anna to frown remembering Elsa's words from last night.

_"I can't remember the last time I've seen the sun.__" _

Shaking away her thoughts Anna found her way to Kai's office knocking softly on the door, hearing a 'come in' she opened the door letting herself in. Kai was sitting at his desk hands folded together as if he was expecting her. Which when Anna thought about it he probably was, Kai had a small welcoming smile on his face as he gestured Anna to take a seat at the chair in front of his desk.

"Anna, it's good to see you! You look tired I take it your first day at work was eventful." It was clear from the way he spoke, Kai full well knew Anna's night was eventful, he must have had the whole meeting planned.

"So I'm not going crazy then the statue…"

"Is really the last Queen of Arendelle cursed to turn to stone during the day, yes." Anna gave the older man an odd look. He spoke as if someone turning to stone was the most normal everyday occurrence. He appeared to pick up on this as he smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize, it's just after having Elsa around so long I guess her state doesn't phase me anymore, but enough about that I'm sure you have question. And knowing Elsa she probably didn't answer many of them." There was a pause as Anna tried sorting through all the questions she had picking out the most pressing ones to ask first.

"Why don't you tell anyone about this the last queen Arendelle ever had is alive cursed yes, but alive history buffs would have a heart attack just thinking what she could tell them!" A frown graced the elder man's features.

"Elsa doesn't want to be revealed." Kai stated simply though by Anna's face he knew he would have to explain more.

"You must understand Anna Elsa is almost two hundred years old. She doesn't know the world we know I once turned on one of the computers on the desk near her one night, and she hid behind her pillar thinking it was going to curse her. Elsa hasn't been in touch with civilization in so long to her the world is too foreign. She won't admit it, but I think she is afraid of what the world has become."

"But Elsa could have gone and explored the world during the night. There's no way she could have just stayed coup up in this museum the whole time!" It baffled Anna that Elsa would choose to stay closed off from the world. Sure she was cursed but the curse only affected her during the day. The Queen could have easily went about her business at night.

"I don't know what she did before she came to the museum, but when I found her she was in a bad way…

_Several years ago_

_Kai inwardly groaned once again finding himself at an auction trying to find new objects for his museum. Before the auction began they had all the things they were selling out on display to hype up what they were selling so people would spend more._

_ So far nothing caught the museum owner__'__s interest just a few old swords a few old Arendelle banners both Kai had plenty of back at the museum. It was just when Kai was about to leave when he caught sight of the statue._

_ Being a museum owner Kai recognized the figure of Queen Elsa immediately. Crafted from what Kai believed was marble the deplorable condition of the statue made Kai sick. Grim and dirt stuck to every inch of the statue there was even moss here in there. Kai understood that most artifacts you didn__'__t want to further damage them by cleaning them wrong, but Kai seriously doubted a stone statue was going to come to harm from a good cleaning. _

_Kai frowned looking at the statue just the way her features were carved made the Queen look depressed, and it was odd in all the depictions of Queen Elsa she was never portrayed being this thin._

_ It appeared that the owner didn__'__t care much for the statue only the gold objects it held as well as the crown atop its head. They were the only part of the statue that were cleaned and well kept._

_ Asking the owner about the statue he found out that it was found just outside of Arendelle on the mountain looking over the city. The owner after taking the statue to several experts had discovered the objects she held were the original artifacts from Arendelle__'__s monarchy days. So now the owner brought the statue here in hopes of getting rich from selling the statue._

_ After a long auction spending about twice the amount of money Kai expected to spend at the auction. The statue was now the proud property of the museum owner. It wasn__'__t until later that night did Kai discover what exactly he had purchased._

_ The old man had watched in both horror and awe as the statue became a statue no more. Instead a sorrowful looking woman had replaced it greeting Kai with a fearful hello. Once Elsa explained her situation to the museum owner. Kai at first wanted to break the curse feeling his heart break for the ancient queen. Elsa refused though saying there was no way telling him there was no point in him even trying._

_ It was then Kai learned that Elsa had given up all hope of breaking her curse. It was why she was up on that mountain she wanted a safe place where she could remain in her stone misery in peace. The collector found her though, and brought that to an end._

_ When Kai had asked how long Elsa had been up on that mountain she said she couldn__'__t remember. Elsa told him that would only look briefly out at Arendelle before allowing herself to return to her statue state. The old queen nearly begged Kai to allow her to go back to the mountain, but Kai would have none of it instead he offered Elsa a place at his museum. Promising her it was a safe place where no one would bother her._

_ Elsa eventually agreed not having much of a choice anyway, and ever since that day Elsa has stood in the museum welcoming guests in silence._

"You see Anna, Elsa just wants to be left alone the only people who know about her are me, you, and the now retired guard I had closing the museum before." Kai finished his tale leaving Anna feeling like she wanted to cry. There was no way of telling how long Elsa stayed up on that mountain. She must have felt so alone, Anna was a naturally social person always able to get along with just about anyone. Being alone for that long would be like a personal hell to the young woman. She could only imagine how it must have been for the Queen.

"Anna, I know you didn't sign up for this, but I want you to look after Elsa I've never been able to break that wall she built around herself. That's why I hired you not only to protect my museum as a whole, but to protect Elsa can you do that Anna? I won't hold it against you if you want to walk away." A determined look over came Anna's face.

"No need, you can count on me."

* * *

**_A.N. hope you guys all enjoyed that and don't worry Elsa will slowly become more friendly towards Anna right now she's got a few trust issues as well as overall bitterness from being alone so long anyway look out for the next chapter I'll try my best to bring it to you asap for now reviews are loved see you later^^_**


	3. Soda Pop Bonding

chapter 3

Soda Pop Bonding

Anna let out a disgusted sigh leaning back in her chair more tipping it backwards, her feet on the welcome desk. After her talk with Kai the security guard was eager to met up with Elsa again, so much so that Anna choose to stay at the museum tonight. Instead of waiting until tomorrow when she worked next.

Now after many failed attempts to pass time at home or around town. Anna stopped by a convenience store picked up a few snacks and a soda. Then headed to the museum where she now waited impatiently for sundown.

Kai had left an hour or two ago leaving Anna completely alone except for the stone figure of Elsa standing on her pillar looking as graceful and powerful as ever. Anna couldn't help but notice when Elsa was a statue, it was nothing more than a skin hiding the sorrowful woman under it all.

From what Anna had seen last time she had talked with Elsa. That the woman was incredibly depressed, and she had every reason to be. Which was why Anna had spent most of the day thinking of how she was going to break through to Elsa. The security guard knew that befriending Elsa would be difficult, getting Elsa to trust her even harder, but Anna was determined nothing was going to stop her from being there for the ancient queen. The story Kai told her had only made Anna all the more determined. Anna was making it her own personal mission be there for the queen.

Opening her can of Dr. Pepper Anna took a large gulp before looking up at the skylight overhead. The sky was only now finally giving way to the pale hues of sundown, which Anna was extremely grateful for. Sitting her can of soda down Anna put her feet on the ground and turned in her chair to face the statue. Last time Anna missed Elsa actually turning back to normal, so this time the security guard was eager to see the blonde wake from her stone slumber.

Thinking of it Anna wondered what exactly did the queen went through during the day. Was she aware while she stone? Or was it like sleeping? Did the queen even sleep anymore? Anna had so many questions, but she didn't feel like Elsa would be very comfortable answering any of them.

Waiting with bated breath Anna watched as the sun's light left the room now only the dimmed museum lights illuminated the room. The affect was almost instant as soon as the sunlight left the room, the marble covering Elsa's body crumbled away like dust in the wind. It was almost like Elsa herself wasn't turning to stone, but the stone had encased Elsa within it molding to her form leaving her a statue during the day.

When the final bits of marble fell from Elsa's body leaving the queen looking like someone pulled her right from the ancient royal court. The blonde opened her eyes not noticing Anna still watching her in awe. Elsa using the back of her hand rubbed her eye in a gesture of someone who just woke up letting out a small yawn as well. Giving Anna the impression that being stone was indeed like going to sleep to the queen.

"Good evening your majesty," Elsa jumped head snapping down towards the guard who still sat in her chair at the welcome desk.

"What are you doing here?" The queen questioned looking suspiciously down at Anna who only grinned and waved.

"Well, I do work here now you know." Anna tried to joke only earning another suspicious look from Elsa.

"You are not in uniform which implies that you are not here for business." Elsa retorted to Anna's joke standing stiffly up on her pillar.

"You're right it's Sunday the museum is closed today, but I figured I could come down and visit you." The blonde looked completely shocked as if someone coming to visit her was akin to pigs flying.

"Why?" Anna smiled softly Elsa looked so confused as to why Anna would want to visit her, frankly Anna found the way Elsa went from the strong demanding queen people believed her to the unsure frighten woman quite adorable.

"If I'm going to work here I'm going to be seeing a lot of you, so the least I can do is get to know you a little." Giving the blonde her friendliest smile Anna offered her hand to help Elsa down from her pillar. Elsa ignored the hand sitting her gold scepter and orb down before climbing down to stand in front of the still seated guard.

"You can sit down relax a little I promise I don't bite." Anna teased motioning to the other chair. Elsa didn't relax but she did sit down, though her posture was stiff Anna would not have be surprised if her muscles ached from being so tense.

Anna bit her lip now how was she going to do this. The guard could honestly say she had no idea how to start talking to the queen before her. What would she talk about? The weather?

The young woman's answer came to her though as she saw Elsa cautiously eyeing Anna's can of Dr. Pepper the guard had been drinking while waiting for sundown.

"Do you want some?" Anna offered taking the can and holding it out to Elsa. The blonde seemed startled eyes staring down the can warily.

"What is it?"

"Dr. Pepper," Anna said forgetting Elsa had no clue what that was, and it showed as the blonde glared at her.

"Do not mock me that is clearly not a doctor or even a person!" Before Anna could stop it a small giggled came from her lips causing another icy glare being sent her way.

"Sorry, you're right that's just a name for the drink silly. Do you want to try it?" Anna held out the can again hoping Elsa would give it a try.

Hesitantly Elsa took the can her curiosity over taking her for the moment. She examined the can first looking over it like she was trying to discover its secrets, and Anna thought she probably was. After all a soda can must look pretty strange to her.

Then after Anna didn't know how long Elsa brought the can to her lips taking a tiny experimental sip. Bright arctic blue eyes widened at the soda's taste never before having drank anything like it. Elsa took another sip a little more confidant this time it was such a strange taste the queen couldn't place.

Anna watched and smiled as Elsa slowly became less suspicious of the drink, and drank the soda greedily. It crossed Anna's mind about when was the last time Elsa ate or drank anything. The blonde did look quite thin not deathly, but certainly she did not have normal meals on a regular basis. Was that another part of her curse did she have to eat? Anna wondered.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked grinning as Elsa finished off her drink sheepishly handing the can back to Anna as if embarrassed she drank almost the entire can.

"Yes, it was…different I'm sorry I drank it all, it was your drink after all." The guard waved her off.

"No worries, I have plenty back home so I take it you've never heard of soda then?"

"Soda? I thought you said it was called Doctor Pepper?"

"Right well there are different kinds, Dr. Pepper is a kind of soda. They all have different flavors depending on the kind of soda you have." Anna explained, in her head Anna couldn't help but find this whole situation absolutely insane. Here she was in the presence of an ancient queen that could probably answer so many unanswered questions about history, and she was explaining soda to her.

Anna went on to tell Elsa about the different brands of soda that there were explain the different taste of each one. Elsa even seemed really interested in what Anna was saying, listening silently her eyes however were trained on Anna listening to every word she said. Completely fascinated by the beverage she never even knew was invented.

This gave the security guard an idea. It was clear even though Elsa shut herself away from the outside world it didn't mean she wasn't curious about it. As Anna thought on it Kai did say he believed Elsa was afraid of the world and what it had become, but perhaps Elsa was just afraid of how much change there was. Assuming Elsa spent most of the last century on that mountain looking over Arendelle. Elsa would have had to watch a small fishing kingdom turn into a huge metropolis. Small cozy village houses turned to skyscrapers, flickering candle lights replaced by street lights and traffic signs. Elsa would have had to watch it all the whole sight must have been quite intimidating and sad for the queen to watch. A new goal in sight Anna made it her new mission to show Elsa everything about the modern world.

The rest of the night went much better than Anna expected it to go. Elsa was still distant and quite cold towards Anna, but Anna didn't expect for Elsa to open up to her just after one night. Anna did most of the talking, talking about anything that came to mind mostly about various modern things Elsa didn't know about or understand.

When morning came Anna was yawning trying desperately to keep herself awake. Two nights staying up all night was not agreeing with the redhead at all.

"You should go you need sleep." Elsa spoke softly her voice surprisingly gentle a stark contrast to the cold way she spoke to Anna before.

"Nah I'm *yawn* good, I'm good I could stay up for ten more hours if you asked me to." Anna hadn't even noticed Elsa had climbed back up on her pillar her eyes betraying her, and falling shut for what felt like to Anna a brief second. Before her eyes fell shut Anna thought she might have imagined it, but Elsa's quiet voice floated into her ears.

"Good morning Anna,"

* * *

When Anna's eyes opened once again sunlight streamed through the skylight. Elsa's body once again made of cool white marble.

Later that day Anna lay in the break room on the couch while on her brief break during the work day. Even though it may not have been her best idea to stay up for two nights in a row talking to Elsa. Anna didn't regret it in the least, it was worth it despite Anna's near crippling exhaustion.

Dozing on the couch Anna fought to stay at least somewhat awake. She only had a thirty minute break, and Anna didn't want to over step her bounds by falling asleep and staying on break way longer than she was allowed.

"Anna,"

"I'm awake!" Anna sprung up hearing her boss' voice, Kai merely smirked amused.

"Clearly," Kai made his way over to the redhead dropping a newspaper on the coffee table motioning for Anna to take a look at it. Rubbing away the remnants of sleep Anna took the paper wordlessly looking at the headline.

_Blizzard Gang Strikes Again!_

_Local gang breaks into art gallery making off with over a million dollars worth of paintings._

Skimming the article Anna read of the Blizzard gang's recent activity biting her lip Anna put the paper down not wanting to read anymore. The gang always made the guard nervous flashbacks from her childhood having to look behind every corner, running, hiding from the gang roaming the streets.

"They're getting bolder those ruffians, I'm worried about where they'll hit next." Kai frowned stress and worry lining his face.

"You think they're going to rob here next?" Eyebrows furrowed Anna looked to her boss hoping in vain that he believed they wouldn't come here.

"It is foolish to think that they aren't considering it. This museum has some of the most priceless pieces in Arendelle on display. We also have something else beyond any price we need to protect." A small smile came to Anna's face at mention of the ancient queen, but then it faltered. Imagination going wild with the thought of someone breaking in, what would they do if they found the queen? Elsa told Anna she could turn to stone during the night if she wished it, but thoughts of that made Anna just as afraid. As a statue Elsa would be helpless against any buglers.

"I'd rather not do this, but I believe until the Blizzard calms down. I think its best if I take you off day shift, and have you work nights as a full time night guard." Anna nodded trying to contain her excitement thoughts of the Blizzard gang robbing the museum still worried her, but the chance to spend her nights with Elsa. While not having to exhaust herself coming to work during the day as well. The pros outweighed the cons in this situation.

"Good, thank you Anna you can go ahead and head home then. Report here at closing." Anna thanked the old man more than glad to head home and sleep.

Hurrying home Anna jumped into bed setting her alarm for the night. Ideas for how she was going to get closer to Elsa that night running through her head.


	4. Not Quite Friends

chapter 4

Not Quite Friends

After a much needed rest Anna found herself at the museum once again. The day staff had already left which left Anna to go about, and make sure all the exhibits were locked up. Going around the day staff made Anna's job easier doing most of the shutting things down for the day before Anna even arrived. All Anna really had to do was make sure the security cameras were working properly. Heading back to the main entrance Anna froze upon entering the main entrance.

Elsa was gone.

Panic rushed through Anna's veins that Anna has to mentally slap herself to become focus again. She had to think logically, looking up at the skylight the sun was already down. Elsa should have woken up from her stone slumber by now. The front door was locked, and Anna had the only key so Elsa couldn't get out not like she wanted to anyway. More importantly no one could get in, so Elsa had to be somewhere in the museum. Also Elsa's scepter and orb were resting on the pillar where Elsa has been putting them the last few nights.

Getting herself in gear Anna rushed to search for the blonde queen. Combing the museum up and down until finally hearing a soft voice singing down in the Arendelle castle artifacts exhibit.

_"__Mirror, tell me something.__" _Anna followed the voice searching the halls for the queen.

_"__Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?__" _Frowning Anna followed the voice eventually coming to find Elsa standing in front of one of the artifact cases. At her angle Anna couldn't see what artifacts Elsa was looking down at as she sang.

"_Mirror, mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all?__" _Quietly approaching the ancient monarch Anna couldn't help but frown. Elsa sung beautifully the lyrics however were sorrowful filled with the ache the queen has felt being alone all these years.

"You have a beautiful voice." Anna chose not to comment on the pained filled lyrics for now, and focus on Elsa's lovely voice.

Elsa jumped at Anna's voice, spinning around to face the guard. Her expression was clearly shocked to yet again see Anna at the museum.

"You're here again?" There was no anger or biting cold in her voice this time just disbelief.

"Of course Kai has me working as a full time night guard now, so I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together. You had me worried there for a minute disappearing like that, but then again I guess I shouldn't expect you to stay at the welcome desk all night." Anna added the second part after a pause. Smiling warmly Anna tried to get the queen to relax a little as her body just like it was the past few nights was held tense. Shoulders stiff back held straight all most as if she was trained to hold that pose.

"I didn't think you would be returning again." Elsa commented softly eyeing Anna wearily.

"Well, you'd be wrong I'll be coming back every night except Sundays." The Queen's eyes widened at that surprise written all over her face. Before Elsa could respond to it Anna was fishing something out of her pocket.

"I have something for you. I figured since you liked the soda from last night maybe you'd like to try something else." Pulling out of her pocket a chocolate bar, Anna held out the candy to the queen.

"Do you like chocolate?" Hesitantly Elsa nodded, Anna grinned tearing off the wrapper before holding the chocolate bar back out to the queen.

"Here this is a chocolate bar I don't know if you had anything like it before, but these things are delicious!" Shyly Elsa reached out and took the chocolate from Anna's hand, the redhead noticing how the queen was careful so that their fingers didn't brush against each other.

"When I was young King Agdar allowed chocolate during any festivals. It has been decades since I last had any." King Agdar Anna remembered from history class was the previous ruler before Elsa aka the blonde's father. Anna briefly wondered why she referred to him by title instead of just father, but pushed the thought from her head as she watched Elsa take a dainty bite out of the candy.

Elsa's eyes slide shut in pleasure at the taste of the candy. Quickly finishing off the bar clearly loving every chocolate filled bite. Anna smiled at the sight in a brief moment the ancient queen didn't look so sorrowful.

"Thank you, you didn't have to bring me anything though." Elsa gave a small bow showing her gratitude posture still ridged.

"No problem! It was my pleasure no one should have to go long without chocolate. Its a crime in my mind after all chocolate has to be the best food ever invented." Anna grinned happily she might be imagining it, but after eating the chocolate Elsa seemed to become less tense. No longer looking like she was a board though she still didn't look the least bit at ease with Anna.

"So what would you like to do we still have quite awhile till daylight?" A look of confusion came to the queen's face.

"You want to do something with me?"

"Well, of course silly we could walk around the museum, I could tell you about other things from the modern world, or we could just talk if you want." Elsa turned her back to Anna looking down at the display case in front of her, hand positioned over the glass trying to be close to whatever was inside the case.

"I don't believe you would want to be around me. I've been told I'm a very boring person. I'm sure you can find much better ways to entertain yourself during these nights." A righteous anger flared up in Anna at the person who called Elsa boring. Anna didn't even know Elsa that well, but she could tell the blonde was anything but boring.

"Besides why would you want to be around someone who is _cursed_." A shudder ran down Anna's spine. Just the way Elsa said cursed sent all kinds of bad feelings towards the strawberry blonde. The queen said cursed as if she was some kind of monster that needed to be avoided. Well, Anna would be doing no such thing.

"I'd rather hang out with you. If that's all right?" Giving Elsa the chance to tell her to go away seemed like a good plan. Anna would be saddened if Elsa pushed her away of course, but if Elsa allowed her to stay then it would defiantly be a step in the right direction.

"Very well, I warn you I don't do much I normally just wander around until I decide to go back to being stone, or the sun comes up." Anna grimaced at that it deeply saddened the guard that Elsa saw no point in even being normal at night so much so that she didn't do anything with the time she was given.

Walking up to the blonde remaining a safe distance as not to upset the queen. Anna took position next to the queen finally seeing what the queen was looking at in the glass artifact case. It was a chess set an ancient chess set by the looks of it. Though it still was a nice looking set with its stone carved pieces and finely crafted board made of old oak wood. Next to it was a plaque detailing that the chess set once belong to the royal family, and was given to the museum as a gift.

"This was mine once." Elsa stated fingers pressed up against the glass, Anna waited patiently for Elsa to continue.

"My mother gave it to me as a gift for my tenth birthday." It didn't escape Anna's notice that Elsa called her father king, but her mother remained the parental term. She once again brushed it off more concerned about the sorrowful look Elsa had staring down at the chess set. It must hurt so much to see something she used to play with as a child. Be locked up as an ancient artifact being so close to it, but unable to even touch it. Anna wished she had the key to open the case, but only Kai had the keys to the artifact cases.

The two remained silent for a long time, the silence wasn't uncomfortable with Elsa staring longingly at the objects in the case. While Anna watched Elsa trying to gauge how she felt.

"Do you really want to be my friend?" The question came out of no where, but Anna didn't hesitant to answer.

"Yes,"

"Why?" Elsa sounded so desperate and confused like being friends was such a foreign concept to her.

"Why not? Besides nobody deserves to be as alone as you've been for the past century."

"The last person I thought was my friend ended up being the reason the prince was able to curse me. King Agdar always told me a ruler has no friends only people who respect and fear you, and he was right. I was stupid and foolish enough to believe he was wrong, and look what happen. I don't even remember what the sun looks like." Elsa's eyes looked tearful she held them in though clutching her eyes closed.

"It's not stupid or foolish to want friends Elsa. Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on when they need it." Anna just now realized that was the first time she called Elsa by her name with no title attached to it. She found she liked the way it just easily rolled off her tongue.

"Yes it is, if I wasn't so stupid to think that we could have been friends they never would have had the chance to let the prince into the castle, and I never would have been cursed!" Elsa's fists clenched in anger before releasing her shoulders slumping. It was clear that even after all these years the pain from this person's betrayal was still raw to the queen.

"It was probably for the best though I was a terrible ruler." Anna's eyes widened was there something history was missing? All history books said Elsa was one of if not the best ruler Arendelle ever had. No, their classroom history books weren't missing something Elsa would have been a great ruler, Anna had a bad feeling about this.

"No way Elsa, I don't know if you have, but you should read a history book. Everyone agrees you are the best ruler Arendelle ever had. Why would you think you weren't a good ruler? Because, I barely know you, and I can tell you were a great ruler." Elsa wrapped her arms around herself turning away from Anna.

"I'd rather not talk about it."Anna wanted to push the issue, but it was clear she wouldn't get anywhere. In Anna's mind Elsa will tell her when she's ready.

"Okay, but Elsa I will never betray you, hurt you, or anything like that. I just want to help you I promise." Turning back arctic blue eyes locked with Anna's teal ones searching for any lies in Anna words.

"You promise?"

"Swear on my life." There was a pause as Elsa appeared to be trying to decide whether or not she could put her trust in Anna.

"I don't know if I can call you a friend yet. I've forgotten what its even like to pretend to have one, but maybe acquaintances is what you could call us?" Anna grinned.

"Acquaintances sounds good to me."

* * *

_**A.N. sort of a short chapter this time around but hey a lot went down in this one also **_**_hoary! Elsa opened up a bit to Anna we'll be seeing more of that just you guys wait anyway that's all for this chapter reviews are loved as always see you guys next time^^_**

**_side note the song Elsa was singing is not mine it is Mirror, Mirror from RWBY by Jefff Williams I find that song does a very good job of expressing what Elsa has been feeling for the last hundred years or so give it a listen if you haven't before I listen to it whenever I write out emotional scenes with Elsa for this fic^^_**


End file.
